In Love With A Fae
by CrazyAnimeCatLady
Summary: there is Jareth x Sarah but they're not the main couple the main couple are 2 OCs and I did this because there is plenty of JxS but i didn't want to pair them off with other people so enjoy 5 yrs after *re-uploaded* ...or not this story is on pause
1. Prologue

Prologue

There was a young girl who defeated a king and a labyrinth. But the king was in love with the girl and the girl was in love with the king but they could not be together for it was not the time. She was too young so she refused the kings offer she had wrongly thought that she had to choose between the kings love and the child she had carelessly wished away and now the fates have given her a second chance.

"Sarah…" the name left his lips like a lover's caress of the girl's body. "Please just call me…you stubborn girl, just say it," the king said to his crystal ball with the face of his love in it.

A weeping girl about twenty years old sat in front of her mirror in her child hood home. The last of her connections to the underground, She was weeping because she needed to be somewhere else…she was missing a piece of her soul a piece she lost five years ago she believed that this piece was lost to forever, that she would never be whole again…but she was wrong there was a way there was always a way to those will to look. "I could just wish it, I could but will he come to collect or not? Well I won't know until I try," with a sigh she took a moment to try and compose herself she said "I wish…" she faltered and changed her words "I wish I could talk to the Goblin King right now," she said almost without breathing. She waited for a moment before saying "there I said it," and for a few moments she panicked thinking he wasn't going to come. But when she turned around all disbelieve was banished from her heart and her mind. There he stood the most handsome man she had ever seen…the Goblin King…Jareth. He stood next to her bed looking like he had just come out of one of her many books…and…in a way he did.

"Sarah," he purred as he took in her adult body with eyes. She felt that he was trying to drink her.

"I…thought you weren't going to come," Sarah nearly cried

"All you had to do is ask, tell me Sarah are you ready to come home," he said like it was something that everyone there should know with a smile on his face.

"I love you Jareth, I'm ready" she declared for the entire world to hear.

"I will always love you, only you Sarah, take my hand and we can return home together," Sarah took his hand knowing that she would be leaving behind her above ground life to start a new life in the underground. She knew and she accepted this for she knew that sacrifices had to be made.

After a few days the girl and her king were married, she wore the one dress she could never forget…it seemed to made out of the moonlight it's self…she had worn this dress to a ball when she ate the peach that her king had given Hoggle for her, to show her his kinder side. He too wore the same clothes from that dance; his frock coat looked as if it had been made out of the night sky. The wedding party was a small group of friends, consisting of the friends Sarah had made on her first trip there and her family.

Not long after the wedding it was discover that the girl was with child. Nine months later the royal couple was blessed with a healthy baby boy with wisps of golden blond hair, and mismatched eyes, one as blue as the sea and the other as green as the grass in spring time.


	2. Wish

Chapter One

"Aislinn you really need to get out more, I mean you're always here," Jenna said she had always been a serious party girl. She was trying to get her roommate, Aislinn, the shy girl type.

Not one for big parties Aislinn said "Jenna we've been over this a thousand times, I'm not a party girl like you are, and besides I have homework to do,"

"You always have homework or you're too busy with head in the clouds and your nose in a book," Jenna whined hoping to get Aislinn to come with her out of guilt.

"Well, Jenna that's my business now isn't it," Aislinn said with a tone that said 'just leave me alone, I won't go with you'.

"You know I was only looking out for you, I was trying to be a good roommate but I can't do it anymore," Jenna said thinking that she could still get her to go. She always got her way until it came to Aislinn.

"No you were trying to get your way, and sticking your nose in my business, where it clearly does not belong," Aislinn said calmly. She never liked it when people 'doing the good thing' stuck their noses in _**her **_business.

"I wish the goblins _would _come and take you away _right now,_" Jenna spat. After Jenna said 'the words' Aislinn calmly got up and left the small dorm they lived in when there was a loud crash. Then the power flickered and went out. When the power came back on there was a man standing next to Jenna's bed. She screamed and said "who are you, you shouldn't be here, you're not allowed in here," Jenna nearly screamed. The man simply arched an eyebrow up and just looked at her for a few minutes.

"I am The Goblin King, and I can an usher you little girl I _**should **_and I _**am **_aloud to be here, and _**you **_have just wished your friend away…to me," he elegantly said.

"**SHE IS NOT **my friend, **she** doesn't have any, and in fact I'm not sure she knows what one **is**," Jenna nearly screamed.

"Well? Do you want your dreams or the girl? I don't have all day," he questioned. Getting impatient he never liked leaving Aiden and the goblins alone.

Jenna snapped out of her rant mode and asked "You mean I can have my dreams if I let her stay with you? Is that what you mean?"

"That would certainly be one to put it but yes," He answered quickly and simply he just wanted to be with his family and he was sick of this girl already.

"Ok then, I want my dreams," Jenna said with absolutely no hesitation.

"Well then I will depart and leave this with you," he said as he threw a crystal ball at the girl before disappearing in a cloud of glitter.


	3. The King & Queen

Chapter Two

"How did it go Jareth," Sarah asked.

"The girl did not even care what happened to the other girl," he told her while plopping onto their bed.

"You know I swear that world is not the same one I was born into," she sighed and shook her head.

"You're right, my Sarah," he leaned in and kissed her on her left cheek.

"We should go check on Aiden and the girl," she said.

"Once again, my love, you correct," he responded as he got off of their bed.

Meanwhile in the throne room, Aislinn opened her eyes to find about a hundred drunken goblins just huddled around her. As far as she was concerned they were too smelly and too close for her claustrophobia. So she did the only thing that seemed reasonable she grabbed a few and started to throw them as far away from her as possible, but the more she threw them the more they kept coming back. It had been a long time, for the goblins; since they'd been thrown like this they had missed it. That is until a soft airy voice made her stop whatever she was doing to hear it, it made her heart flutter.

"Well get away from the poor girl you can play with her or father later," after that the owner of the soft and airy voice stepped into the light Aislinn knee's began too slowly turn into jell-o. When she saw him her heart began to try and beat its way out of her chest. As he got closer she swore the whole place could hear her heart beating and the goblins slowly backed away but she never noticed. Aislinn founder herself drowning in a pair of mismatched eyes but she found that she didn't want to be saved, it was a pleasant drowning. She only remembered to breathe when he looked away from her eyes to see if she had been hurt. And as if on cue one of her 'dizzy spells' had to spoil the moment she would have fallen over if a pair of strong arms hadn't caught her.

"Ahem," at this nose the beautiful creature before her let out a started yelp and let go of her luckily he caught her before Aislinn hit the floor. He gently placed her on the floor then turned to face the thrown "Father, Mother, I did not see you there,"

"Aiden, dear it's alright we just didn't know we were interrupting anything," the woman said with a giggle.

"Mother, you just came in too late, you could have seen the goblins attempting to fly with a little help," he said with a big smile on his face.

"Did you say goblins?" Aislinn asked with her confusion evident in her voice.

"Oh I knew I forgot something," he turned to look at Aislinn again.

"Aiden perhaps it would be better if I took over from here, to tell the girl," the older male said.

"You know I do have a name, which if any had bothered to ask you would know," Aislinn said rather frustrated.

"I am afraid that will have to wait for a few moments," the older man spoke again.


	4. Go Jenna!

Chapter 3

"You're him aren't you, that means this is the labyrinth, go Jenna you final did it," Aislinn cried with joy.

"So you know where you are. So do you mind telling the rest of us, what you are talking about," King Jareth said.

"Oh…umm…well I guess it starts with the movie,"

"Dear, what movie would that be," Queen Sarah asked.

"Oh right, I forgot you don't know about it, well it's called Labyrinth and well it's your story," Aislinn pointed at Jareth and Sarah. "Well at least part of it, the part where Sarah wishes her brother away and how she won him back, oh I love this one scene, it was so, oh I guess you already know" Aislinn specified while blushing.

"So this movie is biased off of my trip though the labyrinth," Sarah questioned.

"Well…yes, the movie was made back in the eighties," Aislinn said with a smile then added "So that means I was right it was real oh this is the best day of my pitiful existence," she cried out joyfully.

"Then how did you get yourself wished away," The boy spoke for the first time in awhile.

"Oh, I gave Jenna a piece of paper, when we moved in to the dorm together, the paper had 'the words' on it and I told her if she ever got really pissed at me she could just say 'the words' with true feeling and then to just forget about me," Aislinn said with her eyes on the floor and head hung low and Aiden did something that surprised everyone in the room. He never showed any girl he meet before more than a glance. He cupped her chin with a soft gentle hand and raised her chin so she was looking into his eyes.

"Tell me, why would you, tell someone to do that," Aiden asked with genuine concern in his voice.

"I…no one cared anyway," she said as she looked down with tears rolling down her checks. "And it's not like I belonged there anyway, it's not like I was human, I could see, hear, and do things no one else could, I found out from an early age that I am a freak, a silly little damaged freak that no one could ever love, with a freak name," Aislinn started crying as she had longed to do since she was four years old. Aiden pulled her into his arms and rocked her gently back and forth after awhile she was still crying he took pity on her and weaved a small and simple sleeping spell. He felt it was for the best because she had no more tears but kept crying.

He looked down at her and thought,_ "She looks just like an angel, when she sleeps, she just looks so peaceful," _he blushed when he realized his parents were still in the room.

"Why don't you take her to the room adjoining yours," Sarah offered.

"That is unless you plan to let her sleep there in your arms though I believe that would be rather uncomfortable," Jareth said in a teasing tone. He knew this girl was what his son had been looking for.

"No, father she will have her own bed, in the room adjoining mine," Aiden adjusted Aislinn so that she was on his back and got up. He got up and walked down a long corridor shifting the sleeping girl as he walked. When he came upon a door with unicorns on it he pushed it open to revile a canapé bed with carvings and dark purple sheets. He then placed the girl on the bed and with a wave of his hand she was in a lilac night gown and tucked into the bed. Aiden sat in a chair next to Aislinn and watched her until he joined his love's dreams.


	5. Dreams

Chapter four

"What are you doing here," Aislinn asked without turning around to face him.

"You called me," Aiden replied moving to sit next to her, "do you come here often," he asked her.

"Yes and no," she replied again without turning away from the water fountain.

"Tell me, how it can be both yes and no," he asked turning to face her.

"Well it's not always the same, so there for it is yes and no," as she ran her hands through the water. Aiden made a mental note to show her the royal gardens personally.

When she spoke she lifted her head for the first time, "You know I never met anyone else who has a Gaelic name,"

"Many people here have odd names by aboveground standards; people even speak strangely down here by those standards," Aiden said nonchalantly then added shyly, "You know, I have never seen anyone look so…amazingly beautiful in the moonlight before," the pair began to blush multiple shades of crimson.

Aislinn was the first to break the silence she spoke with a smile, "I believe that was the first true compliment I've ever gotten," she then ventured into new territory, "You look…umm…well there isn't a word good enough to describe how you look but… I guess… perfect will have to do," Aislinn smiled at Aiden and he smiled back at her for awhile before taking her hand into his own and pulling her into his arms.

He walked over to the grass sat down, and placed Aislinn on the grass, Aiden then laid down next to her. He rolled on to his side to look at her bathed in the moonlight, she opened her eyes to looked at him and neither spoke, not willing to break the silence or the trance they seemed to be in. It was Aiden who broke the silence first, "You should be in a deeper state of sleep by now and I'm holding you back, I really should go," he told her, before standing up to leave.

"Wait can…I…can I…confess…something to you…before…before you leave me," she said shyly and looking down at her fingers which were shaking she had never told a boy about anything before.

"Yes," was all he said, he didn't know what to say he knew that she needed to say whatever it is.

"I…think…I might be…falling in…love…with you," she trembled and her eyes opened and closed as she mumbled.

"I might be…falling in…love with you…too," he smiled and she saw something in his eyes that made her feel that he had never said truer words in his life. "Goodnight…Aislinn," he leaned in and gave her gentle kiss on her forehead before standing up.

"Goodnight…Aiden," she said as she lay back down, "I hate to seem rude and demanding but could you lay with me," she asked staring into the sky.

"Yes alright, my dear Aislinn, I will stay," Aiden sat down next to her. He let her curl up in his arms. She soon drifted off in a deeper sleep. Aiden simply watched her for awhile before leaving to his own dream world.


	6. Mornings

Chapter 5

"Look at them, they remind me of us when we were young," Sarah cooed to her lover.

"They do seem to love each other, she could be a fair and just queen, just like you my love," Jareth in a low seductive tone ageist Sarah's ear lobe, Sarah blushed with arousal.

"She would, that is if she can overcome what has happened to her in the past, I wonder happened to her" Sarah pondered

"I believe that her family have wronged her in some way, but also that other people from the past have also wronged her in a similar manor, now my love we should let them dream," Jareth gently grabbed Sarah's hand.

"Yes, you're right," He pulled her farther down the hallway to a door with depictions of goblins on it. Jareth kissed Sarah hotly on her mouth. They walked into the room and Jareth kicked the door closed.

The morning light trickled in through the window waking the sleeping Goblin Prince, and stirring the sleeping young girl she muttered, and rolled over to face away from the light. She quickly fell back asleep. Aiden however was awake, and watching Aislinn he chuckled at her behavior then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He then quietly slipped out of the room. First he went to the kitchens to have the staff prepare his, and Aislinn's breakfast, he then went to his own room to change his cloths, and straighten out his appearance. He went back to the kitchens to get the food for the two of them. He had two of friends from his childhood to fallow him with the food to Aislinn's room. Aiden let the two in and asked them to leave the food on the table next to the window. After they did that he said, "Thank you, I'll talk to you when I can, for now you can leave my friends, well done," he walked them to the door.

"We'll see ya then Aiden," one said

"Come find us some time old pal," the other said.

After Aiden's friends left he turned next he had to wake up Aislinn. He smiled when he looked at her curled up in the large bed. "_She looks like an angel like that_," he thought to himself. "Aislinn, love, it's time to wake up," he gently called. Aislinn stirred but did not wake, so Aiden tried a new tactic "Aislinn, love, wake up, I have breakfast," he called as he gently shook her.

"Hmm…I'm up, I'm up," Aislinn mumbled and then rolled over to face the new day and a devilishly handsome fae prince.

"I take it you are not a 'morning person' love," Aislinn smiled at him.

"_I will be if it's like this every morning" _Aislinn thought to herself with a shy smile on her face. "Well that would depend on your definition of a 'morning person'" Aislinn spoke, and Aiden only smiled at her before pulling her into his arms and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"My dear, I'm sure you will be soon," Aiden said with large smile on his lips. "Would you like to see the gardens after breakfast," he asked her while moving to get up.

"Umm….ok….so what is breakfast it smells good," she said.

"My dear, it is whatever you want it to be," Aiden told her.

"So it could be chocolate chip pancakes…..oh I haven't had them since I was a little girl," Aislinn babbled happily. Aiden correctly assumed that those were happier times.

"You could have them every day if you wish to," Aiden offered.

"Oh no, I could never have them every day, silly," Aislinn giggled in delight. "Aiden, why are you being so nice to me, I don't understand? I know that you won't turn me into a goblin so what will happen to me?" she asked trying to answers.

"We will discuss things after we eat yes?" he evaded the questions for now.

"Alright, but I will hold you to your word," Aislinn said as Aiden pulled her out of the bed and over to the table. After a few steps they reached the table and he pulled out her chair, she sat and he pushed her with the chair in closer to the table. They eat for a few minutes in silence.

"Tell me love, how is your breakfast," Aiden asked.

"It's good," Aislinn responded while a light rose color arcos her whole face, like she did every time he called her love. After they had finished their food Aislinn asked the question that Aiden had been avoiding. "So what will happen to me now?"

"Love, you need to be more pacific, where will, you go, what if anything, will you be changed into, what," he said.

"We'll start with where I will stay," she asked

"Well here, and to answer your next question, you will, be a guest in this castle until you decide otherwise," Aiden told her simply hoping she would want to be more than a guest.

"And what if anything will I change into?" she asked with questions sparkling in her eyes.

"Well do you want to?" he asked knowing she did want to.

"Do I want to what?" she asked knowing what he asked but wanting him to say it.

"Do you want to stay human or not?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"Well do I have a choice in the matter?" she asked.

"Yes, my suggestion is a fire elf, no one would know that you were not born one," he told her.

"What would I look like as a fire elf?" Aislinn asked.

"Your skin color would be a porcelain color with a shine to it, your hair would grow longer the color would become a burning auburn red color, all the fire elves I've know have had eye colors ranging from a explosive blue color to a more mild lilac color and of course the pointed ears," Aiden said.

"Oh, and these changes would happen after thirteen hours right?" she asked.

"Yes, and you will be a guest in this castle, until or if you decide to be more," he said predicting what she would ask next.

"What about magic? I mean I think I have some now," Aislinn asked.

"We will have to wait and see if any magic develops, in the mean time why don't you rest a little the transformation will take a lot of energy" Aiden said. Aislinn still processing all the new information only nodded her head. Aiden slipped one arm under her knees, the other behind her upper back, carried her to the bed, and place her where she was not long ago.


	7. The Lemon

Chapter Six

An hour after Aiden had dinner with his parents he found himself back in Aislinn's room, starring at her sleeping form wondering if she was an angel. Suddenly a blinding light came from her chest and enveloped her whole body in cocoon of light; the sight was breath taking to him. Minutes later the light reseeded back into her body. Aiden smiled and lay down next to her, petting her hair before he too fell asleep.

Aislinn awoke slowly, feeling very groggy. She rolled onto her left side; she smiled and giggled at what she saw. Aiden the prince from her dreams lying next to her on top of the covers, fast asleep with his mouth parted just slightly. She decided to let him sleep for now. She rolled back over and pulled back the covers and stood up rather unsteadily. She walked toward a mirror she hadn't seen before. When she reached the mirror the face she saw looking back at her was different from the one she last saw. Her hair seemed to flow down to her knees; it was a deep red color. Her ears were most definitely pointed and then rounded off, her eyes were more of an almond shape and they were a red-violet color. The hue seemed to change ever so slightly the more she looked at them. Her skin seemed to glow more than it had in her whole life. She spun in four full circles before she realized she was being watched. Aislinn turned toward her watcher, smiled and said "Do you like how I look?"

"Yes, my love, you look more like the princess you were meant to be." Every time Aiden called her 'My love' she had shivers of pleasure run up her spine.

"Thanks," Aislinn giggled at the thought. She found herself trying her hardest not to get lost in the depths of his eyes.

"You are the most enchanting being, has anyone ever told you that?" he asked.

"N-no," she answered shuddering a little.

"I find myself wanting to taste you, all of you," he walked forward until he was standing just behind her. "I have something for you, but you have to close your eyes first," he whispered seductively in her ear. She slowly closed her eyes; he smiled at her willingness to trust him. Aislinn felt Aiden's hands on her shoulders, turning her around to face him. She felt his breath mingling with hers, then she felt his lips mold to hers. His tongue brushed against the seam of her lips, silently asking permission to enter her mouth. She eagerly opened her mouth to him; Aiden not wasting a second swept his tongue into her mouth. She melted into him and the feelings he created in her. She lifted her arms to hang off of his neck. She just let herself fall into the pit that was the bliss she felt. Aislinn felt his hand slip under her night gown and caressed her thigh up to her breast. Aiden's hands pinched and rolled her nipples. Aislinn moaned into the kiss and arched her back toward him. He spun them around, walked them to the edge of the bed and pushed her down on the bed, breaking the kiss. Taking advantage of the situation he pulled her night gown up and over her head leaving her clad in only her underwear. Aislinn made a move to cover herself up as she'd never had a man see her this exposed before, Aiden stopped her, "You're beautiful," he spoke in a gentle voice, before he conquered her mouth with his once more.

Her hands reached up with a burning need to touch him, she pulled his shirt out from his pants and slipped it up to his head pulling back to slip it the rest of the way off. Once the shirt was gone he moved his attention down to her breasts. First his hands wandered their way down to her waist while his mouth placed open mouthed kisses from her cheeks down to her breasts pausing at her neck to nip at the soft skin of her neck, Aislinn moaned when he nipped her, then his tongue slipped out to soothe the skin, he did this three more times before moving on to her breasts. He took the pink pebble that was her nipple in his teeth, gently tugging and licking it. She moaned and thrashed her head around as he did this.

He let her nipple go only to repeat the process with the other one. He moved his attention down ward, his hand wandered down to the waistband of her panties only to pull them all the way off. His hands went to her womanhood, he pushed her legs a part and slid a finger into her. His pumped his finger in and out of her while his thumb and forefinger rubbed her little bundle of nerves. She moaned and whimpered at the bliss he gave her; all thought long banished from her, she bucked her hips to meet his finger. She felt a fire in her belly, it grew each time his finger entered her, telling her she needed something more. Aiden seeing the look in her eyes removed his finger, "You're so responsive for me, Love," he cooed to her.

She looked up and noticed his pants where gone, she saw his manhood fully erect, a look of fear flashed in her eyes "It's ok I'll be gentle with you I promise, but my love I really need to be inside of you now," he said. Aislinn nodded her head; he rubbed his manliness against her womanhood, before slowly entering her with his shaft. When he felt her maidenhood he stopped "Oh love, I knew you were special," he said before pushing in the rest of the way to break through her maidenhood. She cried out from surprise and pain, he stilled in her sensing her pain. After a few minutes she moved her hips needing something but not quite sure what it was. Aiden smiled and began to move his hips slowly.

After awhile the burning fire in Aislinn's belly increased in intensity, and instinct took over as she moved her hips faster, after her hint he increased the pace to one that had them both moaning out in pleasure. He changed the angle slightly. "AIDEN," she screamed during her climax, after times in the new angle.

Not long after he to found his climax. "AISLINN," he screamed to her as his seed spilled into her. The two of them laid there for awhile before he spoke once more, "Marry me,"

She looked at him and smiled. "Yes," she told him, he stole one last kiss before pulling out of her and pulling her to his side. The couple drifted off into a light sleep together.


	8. Two Visions and a Lemon

Chapter Seven

The next morning the couple woke slowly to the sound of someone knocking at the door. Aiden was dressed and at the door in a second, he opened the door to relive two dwarves, one male and familiar to Aislinn's sleep ridden mind, and the other a female. They were standing at the door with two trays of food, "ah thank you, Teagan you can put them over there on the table," he said address the female. They two dwarves walk to the small table where breakfast was had the last morning, placed the trays down and left.

After the young couple had finished eating, Aiden took Aislinn out to the royal gardens there were literally thousands of flowers it was a little over whelming for her. But the thing that was really breath taking-ly beautiful was the fountain in the middle of the garden; it was the same one she kept seeing in her dreams. Then out of nowhere she got the strongest feeling of déjà vu, then, her eyes clouded over.

~~~~~~~~~~ (vision 1)

When they had cleared again she saw two little children running around the very same fountain that had started this. The children laughed over something she had missed. The boy had done something that the little girl had found funny she guessed.

"Aiden it's not fair if you use magic to win, it's cheating," the girl pouted over her loss of the game.

"Ah but you didn't say no magic Aislinn, did you, so it's not cheating," he laughed. "And besides, you can't make that face it doesn't suit your pretty face, smile for me," he smiled, his eyes shining with joy.

"Why should I?" she asked.

"Because I'll give you something nice if you do," she giggled and smiled pleased with herself.

~~~~~~~~~~(vision 2)

Aislinn blinked and the scene changed, this time the same little girl and an older woman were running in a dark and dense forest with shouting coming from the distance.

"Mommy why are those men mad at me, I didn't do anything to them,"

"I don't know sweet heart, but I promise I won't let them get you, but I need you to go on and be strong for me ok Aislinn, can you do that for me?" the woman asked.

"You're going to distract them aren't you to save me right mommy?" she asked tears rolling down her face.

"You were always so smart; I have to make sure they don't get you ok? Be strong for me," tears rolled down the mother's checks.

"I promise to come back when I am strong enough mommy," and with that the little Aislinn ran.

~~~~~~~~~~(end visions)

She came back to the present to find she was on her knees and a tear ran down her face and splashed her hand. She looked up to find the love of her life, the goblin prince's face full of worry and concern for her. "I'm sorry," she managed through her tears; it was a sorry to her mother, sorry to herself, and a sorry to Aiden.

"Love, tell me what happened," he was near to breaking and shaking the information out of her.

"I think, I was born in the underground, only I was chased out my angry men in a forest," she couldn't understand why those men hated her so much, to chase her out of the underground entirely.

"My love, it's the past it, should it be so painful? But if it will help tell me about what you saw precious," his face full of worry for her.

"First I saw us, I think, as little kids, playing in this garden, he said that pouting doesn't suit my pretty face, and wanted me to smile, but I was unhappy with you because you cheated and then used the rules against me, but you said you'd give me something nice, so she did smile for you, then the garden became a dark forest where I was running and my mother was with me and then the men in the distance where screaming and yelling at my mother for saving me, I'm not sure what they were saying but it didn't seem anything good. She told me to be strong and to go on without her; I made a promise to her that I would be back one day, and then I ran and ran and I guess I ended up aboveground," Aislinn, somehow found the strength to tell him all this while still crying for her mother.

"Shh, it's ok my love, you have me now my love, everything will be alright," he said hopping this would help soothe some her pain. "Let's sit under the weeping willow for awhile, ok love," she let him take her under the tree not focusing one anything. After awhile herb tears dried up, leaving the two in silence, he spoke up breaking the silence, "tell me my love is there anything I can do for you," he asked.

"Kiss me, love me, just hold me please," she said.

"Your wish is my command, love," and with that his lips found hers, his tongue sliding along the seam of her lips, and pulling back, teasing her, she parted her lips and let their tongues play together, his hand found its way to one of her breasts when he found her nipple he ran the tip of his finger over it, all the way around, she moaned into the kiss, and he decided it was time to find somewhere more appropriate for where this was going, he summed his magic and brought them to his room, right on top of the bed.

His hand went back to what it was doing before, his mouth moved down to her neck and was nipping at the skin before his tongue tasted the flesh he had just nipped. His hands had moved to the ties of her dress, gently tugging at them before he yanked the ties free, leaving the dress just laying there blocking his view of her beautiful, amazing body. He longed to see that body again so wasting no time he pushed it out of his way to leave her completely bare to his hungry gaze; his mouth moved once more down to her breasts, he took her nipple into his mouth his tongue rolling it around before gently tugging it and then rolling it around once more, all the while his hand playing with the other one.

She moaned out loudly, while a fire was growing on her belly, her hands were clinging to him as if her life depended on it. She was lost in a world full of the pleasure he was giving her, a world where she didn't have to do anything but take the pleasure.

His hands moved south ware down to her woman hood he pushed her legs apart and slipped one finger in and then another, he moved his fingers in and out of her while continuing to flavor her breasts with his mouth demined to get her to her climax, she moaned out getting louder each time his finger re-entered her. And then finally she could take no more and her walls clamped down on his fingers and she saw white.

He waited till her walls relaxed a little and removed his fingers. Then he lifted her butt off the bed a little, looked at her face and smile and pushed himself all the way in her. She pulled his lips to hers and switched positions with him, leaving her on top. She smiled at him, before lifting herself up and going back down, while his hands played with her nipples and his hips rose to meet hers. She moaned out, tossing her head back and he took the chance to switch once more leaving him back on top, he pulled out a bit and pushed himself back in each time he did so he increased his speed and he felt her walls starting to close down around him, he changed his angle and she soon found her release and moaned out loudly her walls clamped down on his manhood, pushing him over the edge, causing him to spill his seed in her. Once he recovered a bit he pulled out of her and laid down on his back, and pulling her close to him, when an idea popped in to his mind. "Tell me love what did you like to do aboveground?" he asked her.

"hm, art stuff I guess like painting," she answered only half conscious.


End file.
